Harthatenarl/Identities
Nevan Halford Nevan Halford (ニヴァン・ハルフォード Nivan Harufōdo), commonly referred to as Kuro (黒), is a stage magician and illusionist, original founder of both Velodita and the World Intelligence Bureau, often manipulating both sides to reach her goals, and the most recurring villainess from all stories. A brilliant master of strategy and organization, Nevan is considered the archetypal embodiment of evil in-universe and is the source of several chaotic events around the world, throughout history. Although she is associated with the image of a young woman in crimson clothing, Nevan's actual eldritch appearance is unknown to many, as she is able to sense and kill her victims before they can look at her true form or escape. Despite the fact even Harthatenarl herself is described as female, Nevan doesn't hold a set gender, thus she sometimes appears as a young man, albeit the changes are in her body only and she is still referred to with female pronouns. Halford has appeared as a main antagonist in Afraid of the Dark, Crimewar, Open Minded, Last and Annihilation. She is also one of the main Right to Die and Fight Your Friends villains. Appearance Nevan is portrayed as a young, but dark woman. She has light skin, a strong build and a well bone structure, with a tall yet rather muscular figure heightening over 1,90m, in addition to long fingers and legs. Her most striking feature is her red, living hair. She is heterochromatic, having green to golden irises and piercing eyes with short, voluminous lashes and heavy black eyeliner. Her nails and toenails are often polished a red or black color and she also has freckles on her face, and several scars around her arms. Both her index fingers are nailless, since they are the fingers where her pistols' sealed form are placed. Nevan speaks with a bordering accent, which can go from a calm tune to a wild one in no time. She is shown to have sharp teeth and pointed ears. When seen bare-chested, it is revealed that she has a scarification tattoo of a large pair of two texts going down her back, crossing over it, one vertically and one horizontally, in a sophisticated design, revealed to be the missing pages of Arachot. Her many tattoos include the Eye of Providence on her left shoulder, along with an Omega symbol with the number 22.13 in the center on her right hand, and the words الغاشية‎ are tattooed across her throat as well. Her general attire consists of dark outfits, often leather, prominent long coats and her trademark boots made of bones and flesh. In fact, all of Nevan's clothing is actually her own flesh, as it is able to bleed, pop veins, emerge from her body or merge with it, attack and even shriek in pain. She also bears an ever-present smile and doesn't blink, belying a demonic nature. Personality Nevan is one of the most carefree and insane characters in-universe. Her most pointed characteristic is her crass, jovial and vulgar personality. She is unstable and presents a clear danger to her surroundings. She is not only capable of extreme violence, either physical or verbal, but often appeals to it, whether carried out with a slasher smile or out of murderous rage. She's unstoppable when on a rampage, making her extremely frightening to deal with. She always comes off as callous and nonchalant, and is either cursing, insulting or making sexually charged, morbid comments. She has a habit of joking around and disrespecting those around her, and also has a strong sense of personal pride and unconsciously praises herself. She is also very narcissistic and extremely arrogant; she does acknowledge some characters' abilities, but is fast to return to her egotistical and eccentric persona. Due to her distinct nature, Nevan is exceptionally foul-mouthed. She also has a terrifying obsession with cartoonish profanity. She legitimately believes gratuitous, unrealistic violence is the only method of process and outright stated she finds the angst of others hilarious. Her incapability to fully understand concepts like self-improvement and growth are glaring once she is stripped of control, therefore dismissing the severity of maturity, and believing seriousness, cynicism and wisdom are obtained through heavy violence. She enjoys fighting in a playful yet brutal manner and maintains her cool even when up against powerful people, and even taunting them. She is exaggeratedly aggressive and sadistic, and can be very destructive, amoral and self-centered when needed, besides apparently enjoying physical pain on herself as well. She also gets bored easily and does not hesitate to torture and get rid of people she simply doesn't like. She will often interrupt people in the middle of their speaking and most likely attack them in the process. However, underneath her cocky attitude, even her can be taken by surprise, usually because of her arrogance. Nevan can be considered an intellectual and is a tactical genius, despite her obvious lack of understanding towards some aspects of life, which makes her particularly unpredictable and disturbingly inhuman. She often attempts to trick, deceive and backstab, and has shown great ability in manipulating others. No one manages to outsmart her, while she manages to make fools out of the entire cast. That said, she will eventually brainwash people with twisted lectures, not only for her own gains, but with no apparent reason; her skills at utterly annihilating people verbally are feared and avoided. Her levels of insanity are also apparently limitless and uncontrollable as she can go completely berserk when angered. She also has an extremely erratic behavior; one minute she seemingly has a completely calm and cool demeanor, the next she is both maniacal and senseless. It's also difficult to see Nevan genuinely angry or insulted. She takes insults or taunts as compliments most of the time, and often fakes fury or makes fun of people who try to get her angry. However, she will snap completely if people completely ruin or see through her plans, often recurring of extreme measures to get rid of her obstacles. She has also some kind of detachment for material belongings, and shares some minimalistic ideals, focusing only on her goals. It is also revealed that she has some bias towards chilling fauna. Nevan is very much feral in nature. She lacks empathy, and feel neither guilt nor any kind of meaningful love. She uses violence for the purpose of dominating and humiliating her victim. She was also shown to be impatient, short-tempered, destructive, and cruel. She is a completely insane psychopath with no regard for life or remorse for any atrocities she commits. On the contrary, she, in fact, finds amusement in the suffering of others and mayhem, and often breaks out into hysterical laughter when doing so. She is also noted for her sinister nihilism. She finds life meaningless and insignificant, and she admits she finds no meaning in things like love, hope and friendship that others cherish and value. Despite this, she explicitly states she does not hate people in general or the world, left alone with no reason, but is just apathetic to them, and does not care for the consequences of her acts. This is proved further when she temporarily tutored Ean and taught him how to read the Octílios just to watch what sort of atrocity would befall him. Dia Holding the names of Will of Marshal, Maven of Light and Darkness, The Opposer, Bringer of Evil, and Wings of Wisdom, the once known as Diávolos of Superius (スペーリュスのディアッボロス Supēryusu no Diabborosu) was one of the main strategists of the Elisium army during the Thousand Years' War. She is the true main antagonist of Last. Appearance Dia takes the form of a tall, serious looking woman who is absurdly intimidating in both appearance and behavior. She has grey colored skin, and dark grey, curly hair that goes past her waist and she wears parted in the middle. Her eyes are lavender in color, and she has no eyebrows. She is seen wearing full body, Goth, black clothing, sometimes accompanied with a red shawl. She heights around 2,00cm, and 2,10cm with heels. Her hands are always hidden inside a pair of black gloves, to the point they are never shown on screen. She doesn't have a prominent chest, Personality Category:Characters subpages